In the End
by HikariKikyo
Summary: In the end, he doesn't to get to be with her. But his wish is granted. Alternative ending to Shadow of the Colossus.


**In the End**

-

With the last stab into the large skull, he felt the large, stone creature go slack. He withdrew his sword and as soon as he did, his foot slipped and he lost his balance. He fell through the air from the tremendous height. 'That's it. I did it... The last one. Mono...' He smiled as he thought about the girl.

His last thoughts were of her, as the black tentacles from the creature stabbed into his body, the cycle being completed. He lost consciousness as he plummeted through the air faster and faster, his body soon making contact with the hard ground. He lay in the battle field in front of the fallen giant. Both of their souls lost forever.

_'Thou who sought to revive the girl, has succeeded.' _Dorman's loud voice boomed through out the forbidden lands, as the shadows gathered and took the shapes of humans as the totem of the sixteenth, and final, colossi shattered, signalizing the completion of the spell.

An eerie wind blew throughout the Shrine. Mono's dress blew madly in the wind and her hair was jostled as the shadows gathered around her and the doves flew away. Their fallen feathers coating random spots of the ground with white. Almost looking like stray fluffy flakes of snow. Far away from there, Wander's broken, tired body rose from the ground and was taken to the Shrine.

-

All of a sudden, the sound of many hooves could be heard inside the shrine. The sound echoing off of the hollow walls and breaking the fragile sheet of silence which hung over the land. The large stone door was raised and Lord Emon and many other men walked into the top of the shrine. They carefully lead their horses down the spiral ramp. Lord Emon made it to the bottom of the ramp first, and as soon as he set foot into the main corridor of the temple, he saw Wander stumbling over to Mono.

"So, it was you all along!" He said, walking closer to Wander, his footsteps echoing. "He knew these lands were forbidden. Yet he still stole the sword and came all this way, only to revive that girl. Now look at him! He's possessed by the dead!" He said to his men. Lord Emon looked around and close to him, the Great Sword was sticking up out of the ground. "Eradicate the source of evil!"

As soon as he shouted the command, an arrow was launched into Wander's thigh, causing him to shout in pain as blood soaked his pant leg. He collapsed on the floor, gripping the wound tightly. Another one of Lord Emon's men stood over Wander and aimed a sword at his chest.

"Mo...no..." He weakly whispered. Then the sword was plunged deep into his chest. But instead of human blood, a stream of black blood shot out of the wound. Wander's body began to change and morph into something un-human. The shadows gathered around him, and joined into his body, as he became one of them. A shadow. It was pitch black, yet see through, and had a noticeable cape that dangled off of it's shoulders. He was one of them. He was Dormen.

"He-He's one of them!" Lord Emon shouted, amazed and terrified by the creature that now stood towering over them all. Half of Lord Emon's men took off running, and the other half tried to stand and fight. But none of them made it. Dormen overcame Lord Emon's entire army, throwing solders in every direction with it's mighty attacks. Quickly, Lord Emon snatched up the Great sword and ran to the spiral ramp. Once he retch the top, He took the blade into both hands and studied it. It was badly scratched, had a ton of dents in it, and was coated in dried blood from the hilt down. Yet it still shone mysteriously.

"Be gone, foul beast!" With that said, he then dropped the blade, and it soared through the air as it headed to the pool below. With a splash, the blade dropped into the water, no longer able to be seen. Suddenly, the wind picked up magically and Lord Emon's hood was ripped from off of his head. Gasping, he backed away from the ledge and ran out of the shrine as a blinding light started to shine from the small pool. Once outside he whispered, "If you survive, may you one day be forgiven for your sins." He hoisted himself onto his white horse and started to gallop hastily across the long bridge.

-

"Mono!" Wander tried to shout, but the wind ripped his voice from his throat. He didn't remember anything that had happened up to this point. All that he knew now was that he was being pulled towards a white, blinding light. _'Mono, I have to reach Mono!_' he thought. He tried to push through the wind, only to be pulled back more. "Argh!" He shouted in annoyance. 'I can't give up! Not now!' He put all his remaining strength into his footsteps, and slowly he got closer and closer to Mono. '_I'm so near her._' He thought.

Suddenly, he felt the wind let up slightly. He took the chance and ran to the alter and fell to his knees in front of it. Wander grabbed Mono's hand and smiled when he noticed her hand was warm. "Mono..." He whispered weakly. He let go of her hand as the wind picked up again. This time, he didn't fight it, and he let himself be dragged into the light. He smiled. "Thank you..." He weakly said as his world faded to white.

-

Outside, Lord Emon made it to the other side of the bridge and his horse came to a stop. He slowly got down off his horse. Emon turned and looked at the huge Shrine which was now glowing white. All of a sudden, the bridge began to shake and fall apart. One by one the support beams glowed then crumbled, leaving the stones that made up the bridge to fall and smash into the earth. He stood there with his robes blowing in the wind.

Out of nowhere, the ground that he was on began to shake violently. Lord Emon gasped as his horse let out a loud neigh then galloped off of the patch of earth. The ledge crumbled and fell, along with Lord Emon. He let out a yell as the whole land got enveloped with a blinding white light.

-

Mono slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them again from the light blinding her. She coughed and sat up. 'What.. happened?" She looked around confused. "Where am I?" She said standing up. "Wander?" She shouted, her fragile voice echoing through the Shrine. "Wander!" She shouted again, but silence was her only answer. A loud screech of an eagle broke the silence. She ran out of the ledge of the shrine and looked up at the sky. Sure enough, there was an eagle soaring through the sky with ease.

"Mono." A familiar voice said from behind her. She quickly turned around, and saw Wander standing behind her.

"Wander!" She shouted and ran to hug him. But instead of hugging him, she went through him. "Huh...?" She said, confused. She looked at him disappointed.

"Mono... I came to say goodbye." He said sadly.

"Goodbye? What do you mean? Why good bye!" She demanded, her brown eyes shining from unshed tears.

"Don't cry. One day you'll understand. But now, I have to leave you." He said as he started to fade away.

"No!" She shouted as he completely disappeared. "Stay with me Wander! Stay with me..." She fell to her knees crying as Wander's voice echoed in her mind. She hung her head as the wind blew her hair gently.

-

After a few hours of crying, Mono looked up into the sky and stood up, almost losing her balance. A flock of doves flew over her and their feathers rained down on her. She then remember something Wander said to her a long time ago. _"I love you, Mono." _

Tears once again filled her eyes as her dress waved in the wind. She closed her eyes and gently whispered, "I love you too, Wander. Forever." Once again, an eagle screeched as it flew through the sky freely. Mono watched it fly into the distance and she somehow felt a strange sense of calmness in her heart. Like someone telling her everything would be fine now.

-

I'm not dead! (Which, I bet a lot of you thought I was.)Woot! I've just had major writer's block for a loooong time now. Yeah... Well, tell me what you think!

Ok, time for the legal crap: I OWN NOTHING! No part of SotC is mine. Just this fic is mine.

-Kikyo


End file.
